A Spar Between Nakara and Tetsuo!
Participants Nakara Haruno, Tetsuo Hyuuga. (Refereed: Uzumaki Athena) A Spar Between Nakara and Tetsuo 4-13-14 JusticeAndPunishment: The day’s morning has a moment where the rain stops and the clouds part so the sunrise would appear, an uncommon moment that is treasured even to those who enjoy a moment of quiet. Tetsuo just has awakened that morning as he is expected for the day. He had received a message from the Amegakure’s leadership which calls him to attend to an event at the training grounds. It is a proficiency test to determine if he may be eligible to obtain the team leader position for Team 4 which he is going to be transferred into as his last teammate Chi left the village for unexplained reasons, leaving Tetsuo without a partner and any opportunity to learn from his Jounin instructor Aburame Lucien, the finest instructor at the academy. To Tetsuo, this is another case of bad luck and while he starts to put on his shinobi attire, being a black netted shirt worn over white robes bearing the Hyuga clan emblem upon his back and a pair of black shinobi pants which also bear the Hyuga clan emblem, thoughts run through his head that question the situation at hand. There had been gaps in the team so why wouldn’t the leadership try filling the empty spaces? In an addition to it, why must he transfer to Team 4? Confusion is rattling inside his head while he ties his Amegakure forehead protector upon his head, the plate reflecting brightly from the sunlight creeping into his room. After tying the sash around his robes, Tetsuo adds his beige shuriken pouch on the back of the sash and his kunai pouch on his right thigh. His small arsenal is meant to be tactical as with only six kunai, every two kunai would have a certain type of bomb – smoke bombs for concealment, flash bombs for incapacitation, and paper bombs for breaking into locked entrances. This leaves the shuriken for combative application for disarming and immobilizing attacks. The principle idea is so Tetsuo would use non-lethal tactics with the weaponry he has and limiting himself so he can use his hands and feet. Once he is all set by sliding on fingerless gloves, he grabs his sandals along with the scroll letter and proceeds out of the Hyuga home inside the family compound. The view of the sunrise is slowly fading out as the clouds are pushing back in to shroud it once more and allow the rain to sprinkle again. The morning may have a heavy pour, so as soon as Tetsuo finishes putting on his sandals and tucking the scroll under his sash he slides on his white rain poncho which also bears the Hyuga emblem on the back of it. Next, Tetsuo pulls the hood over his head and proceeds at a sprint towards the training grounds. The reason he wears this poncho is so he can avoid being drenched from too much rain and catch a cold. Within minutes after using the rooftops of the village as his transit system, he arrives at the training grounds and tucks his hands under his poncho for warmth. He can feel the fingers being cold and wet from the sprinkle that was coming down. The pour begins seconds before his arrival onto the courtyard of the grounds. Kaiiaki: -When Nakara had woken up this morning, she knew today was going to be a difficult day for her. It was just a feeling, but her gut was pretty much always right. Her mother had gotten her up early, reaffirming Nakara’s gut feeling that today was going to be filled with some sort of training or sparring. When her mum spoke, she told her that Nakara was to be facing off against Tetsuo Hyuuga today. She listened anxiously to her mother speak about the spar as she tugged on her usual ninja clothing. Black fishnet leggings and a black mini skirt covered her legs and bottom. As for the top of her clothing, she wore a black fishnet halter top, and cover up underneath that. The last piece of clothing that she put on was her Haruno cape, she kept it by her bedside table, and almost never took it off. The Haruno were a proud type of people, not ashamed to be whom they are and not change for anyone else. Nakara was also proud to wear it because of her ancestor Akiko, who originally was head of the Haruno clan. Akiko had become the slug sage for the Great Katsuyu, become a medical genius, and had composed several deadly poisons that the Haruno still used today. Hopefully, Nakara would get to become just like her, and even surpass her someday. Nakara thought about that while tugging on her black kunoichi boots and adding her weaponry to her arsenal. So far, she hadn’t been able to use much yet. The arsenal consisted of three smoke bombs, four senbon, five kunai, six shuriken, one flash bomb, and six paper bombs. Also, a gourd that contained a special liquid lay on Nakara’s bedside table. She shook her head back and forth, as if she was slightly aggravated she couldn’t use it yet. “….soon…” she thought to herself. When Nakara had finished equipping herself, she grabbed her mother’s hand and a dango stick to eat along the way. While she was rushing out, she waved to Naotaka and Shuichi, hoping that they would have a good day and be alright while her and their mom was gone. Nakara nomed on the dango stick while walking along Main Street holding her mom’s hand. She walked at a moderate pace, not wanting to choke to death by eating too much. That would certainly be a bad situation since Nakara was probably the only one around at the moment who was certified to do CPR. She chatted cheerfully to her mum about the mission she had gone on the previous day. It sure was fun, and it was also nice that the dango shopkeeper gave Nakara all that extra dango. Probably due to the fact Nakara was such a tiny thing and never seemed to gain any weight. By the time Nakara was wrapping up the story, about how she had given the thief some dango as she believed even someone like him deserved kindness, they had arrived at the entrance of the training area. Nakara threw the empty dango stick into a nearby trash can, and jumped up to punch her left fist into the air. “I’m gonna make you proud momma!!! CHA!!!!” The pound of rain didn’t even seem to bother her today. She didn’t even wear a poncho like Tetsuo, even though she didn’t like being drenched by rain constantly. The poncho would only hinder her movements and speed. So it was better off to just go without one today. Nakara stood about 40 feet in front of Tetsuo and stood still. Time to begin strategizing. Thinking 10 moves ahead was her specialty, even though Nakara was sure Tetsuo wouldn’t be an easy one to beat. Nakara pulled out a kunai with her right hand, and then moved into a squatting position. She muttered under her breath,“And so the games begin…” before becoming silent and going into total focus. - Athena: -Sighing sitting at her desk in the house hold of the Side branch of the Uzumaki clan looking over the paper work of her new students being placed within her team, Team four... the Four pillars ….the four horsemen...Smiling to herself at the rather amusing nicknames they had been given. Pressing a stamp over Geikami Shuichi's and Hyuga Tetsuo's applications to join team for, a large red mark printing “Approved” I large red inked kanji as she rolled them up and handed them to one of the many masked Anbu that circulated the Ame, Writing down a letter of requirement for them both to attend a training proficiency testing of sorts, this test would not only decide who was fitting to be stationed as their teams leader of the Genin but also her evaluation of the new students within team four and their ability to read a situation and read someone they were not familiar with fighting, aka a new team mate. Her team now lacking a Team leader which she knew was required within the approaching Chunin exams. Her mind lingering on the thought she had to push their training up a lot faster then expected, reading over their paperwork... she believed the boys to be up to it and she was sure her own adopted daughter would be able to handle herself, lingering thoughts of capabilities making her slightly concerned but that was the purpose of this. Writing in dark ink and letting it dry as she branded it with her own seal of Leadership she had only just attained, sighing to it as she rolled it up also handing it to her Anbu assistant waving him off as she walked through the large house and up to wake Nakara and inform her of the day to come. Sighing inwardly thinking to herself as she sat by her bed side brushing her light messy pink strands off her sleeping face waking her delicately. “You need to get up, little Nakara-hime” -smiling at the pet name as she stood up leaving her copy of the mission next to her- “I will be waiting for you outside” -stepping out to let her daughter dress and prepare taking her hand as she walked her mind calculating the events to unfold... being proctor for her own daughter and being her own teacher was somewhat hard in many ways, she knew she wanted to protect her but simply stood with the idea she was a ninja like herself. Her past reminding her over protectiveness only caused birds to want to escape... like she had herself done. Listening to her daughter chirp about her day yesterday smiling to it as she released her hand flicking a glance behind herself to Nakara and a cautious glance over to the newly approved student- “Good luck” -turning to walk out into the centre to speak all delicateness in her voice vanishing, officially speech taking over its placement and over her composure- “I am your proctor for this assessment, you will be evaluated on this match. This is a sparing match, every step will be watched closely. I don't want you to hold back but remember this is to show your skills not kill your opponent. There will be no special treatment from myself or any other overseers in this match. With that Let this match commence” -Her threads twirling through the air to reflect her pensive nature as she turned her back to take her seat, raising her hand and dropping it signal its commencement- JusticeAndPunishment: -Within a couple of minutes, Tetsuo notices Nakara’s arrival. As she takes her fighting stance, Tetsuo removes his rain poncho and tosses it aside so it can rest against the trunk of the nearby tree on one side of the grounds. He feels more anxious now than ever as he hopes to be on par with Yazuka, wanting to at least be seen as an equal to him and not as a younger brother who is perhaps weaker than him. Closing his eyes, Tetsuo lets the rain fall down upon him and shivers a bit from the cold drops splashing upon him. Despite this, he takes deep breaths as he takes his fighting stance. His legs are spread shoulder-width apart, both feet pointing out towards Nakara’s direction and his hands are positioned where one hand is relaxed and the other is formed into a fist. Tetsuo assumes the left-handed variant of the stance with his right relaxed hand and foot facing outward and the left fist and foot behind. He does a light jump to switch stances, changing from left-handed to right-handed within a second, and does another light jump to switch back to the left-handed stance. The point is to give unpredictability as most combatants would be right handed, and seeing this proves to be a disadvantage. To Tetsuo, both sides of the body must be equal in strength which means that training on both sides would force a balance instead of incorporating one side that is stronger than the other. This allows him to become ambidextrous, a feat where a person is able to use two hands and either alternate their uses or use them both equally. Technically, Tetsuo is right-handed and he had to practice over a period of years to develop strength in his left arm including vigorous training with his right arm restrained to his back. In no time, the Su-Kage emerges and instructs Nakara and Tetsuo that the sparring match is an assessment with every move carefully monitored. The match has begun on her command. Still taking his left-handed stance, rather than immediately charging towards Nakara, Tetsuo calmly creeps forward with one foot in front of the other towards her way while using his right arm as a shield should she attempt any attacks. Noticing her armed with a kunai, Tetsuo reaches behind his back with his left hand to pull out a single shuriken from the pouch on the sash for his robes. He then starts to circle around her, then shuffles forward a bit to startle her, making sure that she is on the tips of her toes. The cold air is making Tetsuo’s breath visible while he steps back a bit with his right leg, switching to the right-handed stance where he unsheathes one of his kunai, this one being armed with a flash bomb. He tells himself to concentrate and to not let his anxiety or anger take hold of him. “Relax, Tetsuo… Do your best no matter what.” He thinks this to himself as he feels the rain hit upon him, letting him know he is living the moment and he can feel himself shivering from the cold. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath during the pause, he relaxes himself and slowly opens his eyes to look upon Nakara through his Byakugan. The chakra seen would be shown in red as it surrounds Nakara’s body. With another slow breath, Tetsuo throws the kunai towards her feet which would allow the flash bomb to go off upon impact then throws the shuriken in an attempt to disarm the kunai Nakara is armed with. He would shield his eyes upon this to avoid being blinded once the flash bomb goes off and hopefully the thrown shuriken would hit its mark. If Nakara would evade the flash bomb, Tetsuo would still be ready as he shielded his eyes for a moment when the flash is expelled. He would then reclaim the spent kunai and shuriken allow his body to mold the chakra into his arms and legs to enhance his speed in not only his evasion but also his strikes should they enter into unarmed combat but he would use his spent kunai as a defensive weapon should she strike at him with hers. Kaiiaki: -Nakara didn’t quite know what Tetsuo was doing. At first it seemed as if he was getting into the position of the gentle fist technique, which was very dangerous indeed, and Nakara would have to keep her distance. She knew from experience of fighting Yazuka, that if she would get hit by something like that, it would be over. Luckily, Nakara had already been thinking ahead as soon as she had entered the area. By analyzing his movements carefully, seeing his jumpiness and imbalance, it looked to Nakara as if Tetsuo was trying to perform some type of bad dance. “No no no…that’s just not right. I’ll teach you how to dance…” She briefly winked. When he started to circle her, she just began to laugh instead of being startled. “That bad dance again? It seems you need some dance lessons darling.” Nakara first put her left foot in front of her body in prep, and then kicked back with her right leg, swooping her arms into the air at the same time. A perfect jete. This move wasn’t only just useful in ballet, but in battle as well. Even though many wouldn’t notice that, and see dancing as just a waste of time. It was anything but that. Dancing had helped improved Nakara’s evasion and gracefulness. As she was leaping into the air, moving towards the opposite direction of him, trying to put more distance between them, she noticed a kunai soaring towards her with a flash bomb attached to it. Not good, but Nakara was a good strategist and quick thinker. Quickly, she withdrew two senbon with her right hand that was also holding the kunai. Ha. She might be blinded temporarily due to the flash bomb, but so would Tetsuo, and the one moment was all that she needed. Nakara aimed the two senbon at Tetsuo’s femoral, and phrenic nerve. She threw those at a relatively fast speed, approximately 42 miles per hour. With Tetsuo’s eyes covered with his sleeve like that, he wouldn’t even see them coming. Quickly, before Tetsuo’s kunai could get any closer to her, Nakara threw the kunai that had been in her hand straight at it. This was thrown at a speed of approximately 43 miles per hour. With this, the kunai could deflect his and implode on impact of the two kunai colliding. If he chose to look up to try and dodge the needles now, he would be blinded by the flash bomb himself. After Nakara threw the kunai, she felt a sharp pain graze the skin of her upper left shoulder. It must have been a shuriken. Nakara applied pressure against the freshly made wound upon her shoulder to keep from bleeding out too much. A small price to pay for a spar that already seemed over. “Never turn your eyes away from your opponent. It could be the last mistake that you ever make.” Nakara said this with a serious and focused tone. - JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo notices that that Nakara has leaped over him, leaving his back completely blind. This of course has the flash bomb not detonate. The intention is to have the kunai be used as a vessel for each bomb that is tied onto them, the velocity of the kunai serving as a tool that would embed into something and wind up being used upon arrival to a designated target with the exception of paper bombs as the explosive tags require hand seals for detonation. He then turns around to see notices Nakara doing something of throwing, but he feels unsure of what is coming. “When all else fails, switch off.” With the chakra molded into his arms, he quickly conducts a chain of hand seals that correspond with the Tiger seal with fingers laced together as the thumbs and index fingers are positioned straight up, followed by the Boar with both palms facing each other as all fingers and thumbs are curled up and touched together, then the Ox with all fingers woven together with the right hand going horizontal and the left hand going vertical, next the Dog with the left hand resting on the right fist, and finally the Snake with all fingers laced together again facing up with the thumbs on the outside. This triggers off the Body Replacement Technique, allowing Tetsuo to swap his body with an inanimate object. In place of where he is, a log falls as it is struck with the senbon with the kunai striking at the flash bomb which causes it to explode in a blinding blast of light. Tetsuo would be hiding in the nearby tree stalking Naraka and with her back facing him he decides to learn from his past mistake. Instead of using a kunai with the next attack, he unties a smoke bomb from one of the two kunai equipped with them. Following that, he throws it behind her. If it proves to be effective, he would enter into the smoke and utilize the Clone Technique by which he would use the Ram seal with the right hand and left hand having their index and middle fingers join together with the right hand’s ring and little fingers curled in while the left hand’s ring and index fingers rest over them while the left thumb remains on top with both hands remaining vertical, the Snake with all fingers laced together again facing up with the thumbs on the outside, and last the Tiger with fingers laced together as the thumbs and index fingers are positioned straight up. After that, two clones of Tetsuo would form and split up. A triangular formation would be formed once the smoke cloud has spread out with the three Tetsuos surrounding her. Kaiiaki: -Nakara frowned when she saw that he used the substitution technique to dodge her senbon attack. By the time her eyes had recovered, she had saw the log where the senbon had landed in place of hitting Tetsuo. “Drat, this didn’t end as quickly as I thought it would.” The next thing she sees is a smoke bomb being aimed behind her. “What exactly are you aiming for? I’m right here not there…” The smoke bomb he threw was easily avoidable since he didn’t throw it directly at her. Before the smoke clouds could spread closer to her, Nakara leapt up and away to land upon the base of her tree, with her feet on the ground, on the training grounds. There was only one tree there, so since Nakara couldn’t see Tetsuo anywhere else, she figured he had to be hiding within the branches there. “Hiding is really no fun is it?” She hated to have to do this, but it was the only way to get him to come out, and also possibly inflict a good amount of damage on him. She first attached two paper bombs to two kunai and then quickly threw the first kunai at a speed of 35 miles per hour to the top of the tree on its base. Without wasting a moment, the second kunai with a paper bomb attached, was thrown at the middle of the base of the tree and about the same speed. Nakara then made a hand sign, activating the paper bombs before she gracefully pounced away to a safe distance of 50 feet. She would get slightly nicked by the explosion because she had been so close to the blast area, but it was nothing that would cause her too much pain. Tetsuo however, would be lucky if he came out of a blast like that alive. “A nonmoving target is always the easiest one to hit…” She shook her head back and forth, hoping that Tetsuo wouldn’t have any loss of limb from that. At the least, the burns from a blast like that could peel the epithelial and dermis tissue off one’s body. Third degree burns. The pain from something like that would be nearly unimaginable, and requires immediate surgery if one gets hit like that.- JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo is just about to drop from the branches when he watches Nakara leap from the smoke cloud that is building up behind her. The smoke manages to smother the surroundings and this allows him to look into the smoke through his Byakugan. He then decides to quickly climb out from the branches to go for the Clone Technique to concentrate on creating a diversion. He is looking towards the ground while he slithers through the branches and he hears something hitting the trunk of the tree. He is just nearly out of the branches when suddenly he is projected forward by a devastating explosion. His body is thrown into the air with fire engulfing his robes, sailing through the smoke appearing limp. Weak breaths escape from him as he sails across the training grounds for at least a good five seconds going at 55 miles an hour before crashing into the ground, making a dirt trail from his body as he impacts onto the grass of the courtyard. He is dazed from the fall as his body is shaking in pain, feeling the cold water his upon his burned robes which expose his netted shirt. His arms and face are scrapped upon impact towards the training grounds. Tears of pain are spilling from his eyes as he struggles to get up, blood oozing from the scrapes, and exhausted deep breathing escapes from him while he’s on his hands and knee. His eyes furrow with anger as he keeps trying to push up. “I can’t lose… I just can’t…” His mutters this weakly as he pushes himself up with a enrage gaze in his eyes as he looks upon Nakara who is highlighted with a red charka aura. Despite his exhausted state, he lets out an angry roar as he rushes towards her with his right hand reaching into his shuriken pouch and takes out three shuriken which are then wedge in between his fingers. He then pulls his arm towards his body, ready to throw them, and once he is ready he flings the three shuriken with all his strength with all three going at 40 miles per hour due to having a stronger arm strength than Nakara. The shuriken are thrown at a vertical arrangement towards her way, and should she leap to evade them and to flank Tetsuo from behind his body would turn and face her just to grab a pair of kunai from his thigh pouch, both having paper bombs, and throw directly at her landing point with all his strength. He would use the Snake seal to remote detonate them, which would create a hole in the place she would land at. He has to track her movement carefully before she lands so he can accurately target her landing point to throw the rigged kunai and create the hole. He is low on stamina as he is panting hard and his anger build-up is the last of his reserves and his scrapes are stinging him bad. Athena:-Observing from her position eyeing them both as they spring about, the clatter of shiriken, senbon and the light explosions of Clones vanishing into the fray. Watching her Daughter closely as the air exploded violently around the two of them, flicking her calculating gaze over to her new student watching his reaction to it. Rage reigning the air around him, blood and cracked skin marring him. He had been done some serious damage and he seemed unwilling to give into the situation before him. He had made several mistakes throughout this match and this... his rage was the final straw. In that moment she stepped into the mess of a spar, her threads catching the exploding paper bombs and flinging them into the air away from the three of them, as she grabbed his hand and flung him into the pool of water in the centre. Sighing exasperatedly. “You let your Pride get in the way …. you have made many mistakes...I have no choice to call this match....Before you get yourself killed, The winner is Nakara Haruno” -Hearing a splash of water as he collided with it to cool off. Raising a hand to a Medical nin hiding in the rain to come and aid him, speaking only for a breath- “Get him cleaned up....” -sighing running her hand through her hair. It was true when one started to not think clearly when it came to a match the fight was over....Shaking her head to it. At least the cold water would help the heat somewhat that had scorched him. Sighing as she walked ahead- “Good match Nakara... You need to improve your skills of observation... his chakra was in flux when we entered the square.... You should have picked up on that and known he was a Clone” -nodding her words as she walked out no more words spoken as she sighed... mentally nothing to herself to check on the boy later... being beaten by a girl was rough at the best of times.. but his rage and his inability to assess the situation in that state was not fitting of that of a leader. Yes the point was to fight but what use was a nin that had no idea to keep distance and never take their eyes off their opponent. His first move had been fitting. A clone... but he tripped up rather badly there on after.... He required training... in his own ability... his skill was there but his emotions took hold... Even for the best of them it could in the last moments of desperation to impress... but this wasn't about beating your opponent, it had never been. Its soul purpose had been to show her what they could do when they were placed in the position of a one on one fight. How they knew to create distance... how they would handle a hit and above all else how they handled the idea of being assessed. Sighing, only time would tell on the last one... she was sure they would have a rematch but for now he had much to learn about reading a fight and his own limitations and how to compensate for them against a formidable enemy. Strategic fighting was the utmost importance for someone who was to lead, and would have to reflect even in a one on one fight, this fight was over...and so was her assessment, strolling out no more words spoken as she walked back to the Uzumaki Branch house to write out her report of this match.